


Try to Survive (Resident Evil One-Shots)

by Wizzy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, C-Virus, F/M, G-Virus, Hunters, J'avo, Lickers, M/M, Nemesis - Freeform, Neo Umbrella, Raccoon City, T-Virus, Tricell, Umbrella, Uroboros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: A collection of short stories based off of the Resident Evil Games.





	Try to Survive (Resident Evil One-Shots)

Welcome to my little book of short stories. My name is Wizzy and I'll be your author for the moment.

First off, I'd like to warn you that updates for this may be slow. I have a part time job that gets busy during certain times of the year and there are usually two times during the year that I get sick, usually once in the middle of the summer and the other late November-mid December. During these times I will reply to comments, but will not likely be posting any updates.

Secondly, I love hearing from you guys. It's so much fun to chat with you all about this character or that thing or rant about that other thing... Your comments even help give me the motivation to keep writing. If I hear nothing or get no feedback, I get a bit discouraged and will be less likely to continue. That being said, please... for the sake of my sanity, don't leave me comments that are only asking me to update... Comments like that are kind of rude to a writer... especially one who puts a lot of time and care into their writing.

 

Now onto the request part.

Rules about requests:

  * I do not write Female X Female content
  * I do not write incest
  * I will write pairings if requested, but only if they would realistically make sense. Piers X Chris is realistic, Piers X Claire is realistic. Leon X Wesker is not realistic. Piers X Jake is insanely unlikely. Jake X Sherry is acceptable. You get the idea?
  * I will write Lemons/Smut if asked for
  * I will write Male X Male content, if it is desired. Male readers for Male characters will have to be asked for though or I will assume 
  * All will be X Readers unless otherwise specified. This will be in the title. (Example: "Piers Nivans X OC Seranna" or "Sherry Birkin X Jake Muller." ) You get me?
  * I will do AUs, but I will be a bit picky about which ones I will do. I generally don't do anything relating to diseases, so don't ask. I also don't usually do Soulmate AUs.
  * I'll only write for a character that I know, so if there's a character that you want that I don't know, you'll have to wait until I play through that game.
  * I won't write for the movie characters. I haven't seen enough of the movies to know any of them well enough.
  * You can request a sort of storyline for your request. It's best if they're vague scenarios, but i may accept more complicated ones if they interest me.



That's all for now! Hope you enjoy my stories!

\- Wizzy


End file.
